Sutral
History In the beginning there was nothing but an endless gray wasteland, no planet nor star did shine. Only foggy clouds engulfed the universe, that was until a great light shown upon the barren waste. This light came in the form of a man wreathed in light, shimmering with the power of a thousand stars. His name would be Sutral, the first God and to some the only true God. But as he took his first steps into the world, the gray wastes vanished and were replaced with two new realms. One of light and one of darkness. Sutral ascended to the light, creating his home out of the burning stars of the newly born universe, a heaven crafted of pure light, and shimmering gems. It would be soon that he would grow lonely, the emptiness of his heaven causing his heart to ache. To ease his agony he turned to the darkness, for it was just as old as he was. Out of the darkness he brought forth the goddess Nottial, his bride to be. His bride whispered to him of a future where both could rule over thousands, so that he would never be lonely again. With great joy and splendor he crafted the galaxy out of hard rock, metals, along with all other components at his disposal. Soon, with the birth of the planet of Acearia would grow to become Sutral's favorite. Sutral and Nottial would go onto have two children, Nihil and Nema being their twin children. Nihil would go onto create the Caesians in the image of himself, while Nema would go onto create the humans in honor of her father. Both races pleasing to Sutral as they embodied the gifts of the light, forgoing the darkness of Nottial. But soon after this, Nottial would grow tired of the loving and cautious nature of Sutral. How he would refuse her time and time again, denying her the chance to craft new creatures at a whim. This would lead to the great betrayal, when Sutral's heart would be broken and the dark god Arzyn would be brought forth to sow destruction upon the world. As the war of his children and wife raged throughout the world, the betrayed god would grow silent. With a heart filled with agony the once radiant god of light would grow cold, withdrawing from the heavens. Stepping down from his great throne and allowing Nihil to ascend as the ruler of the gods. Sutral's gaze would remain upon the world of Acearia, judging all actions of the living races with a calculating gaze. Still, the voices of fate speak of a great reckoning that shall come to pass. Where Nottial shall be cast out of the world and Sutral shall claim kingship over the gods once more. Recent History & Worship Sutral is one of the few gods to not have a champion within the world in times of need or distress, in fact this has caused some races to completely forgo worship of the deity. But he is ever present, watching over what is rightfully his with a harsh gaze. Judging the actions of man and beast alike. Within some areas of Antea and Carim there is a minor religion known as the Cult of the Sunspears. The Cult of the Sunspears are a devoted and rather peaceful band of worshipers that pray for the return of Sutral, or for his blessing of light to befall the darker regions of the world. The religion is tolerated by most, but is seen as nothing more than a cult in certain regions of the world.